Boys Night Out
by Gummy Bunny
Summary: The boys decide to have a fun night to themselves but what if they find themselves running into trouble? This is my first story.
1. Midnight Alley

I do not own Glee or its characters.

"Take care!" shouted Finn after his stepbrother, Kurt. He and the other girls in Glee Club scheduled this sleepover to catch up with each other. Kurt was welcomed by a gaggle of giggling girls who immediately grabbed him and will probably give him a pedicure or something. Rest assured, Kurt is going to have a swell night.

He closed the door of his beat-up truck and drove to Artie's place. He was going to fetch him for the Glee guys' night out. Kurt's CD was still loudly playing in his car stereo. He's used to Kurt's fa..girly stuff by now.

"Hey Artie!" he called at the wheelchair bound teenager. He exited his car and assisted the boy into the vehicle.

"I'm so excited! This is seriously the first time I get to go out with guys. I usually just tag along with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittany to the mall and watch them shop for endless hours." Artie chuckled while Finn lifted him.

"Hey, if the girls and Kurt get to go out why not us?" he said as Don't Stop Believing, his ringtone started playing. He checked the text and found out that the other guys were already waiting for them so he rushed to their meeting place.

They finally arrived at the designated location. It was a dark alley. Puck was just their looking smug, as usual while Sam and Mike were idly chatting about their girlfriends. "So what's the plan?" asked Finn naively. It was Puck in charge of their plans tonight and knowing him, they were probably going to be in a lot of trouble.

"I scored us a couple of fake I.D.'s, we could probably get away with it." said Puck. He continued, "Since none of us look like eleven year old milk maids we can get inside a bar and get booze." Finn and Artie weren't so sure but the others looked like they were fine with it so they agreed.

Puck said to leave the vehicles since the bar was just a few blocks from there. After walking a few steps they were greeted by three large looking men.

"Who..?" asked Sam but was interrupted by the largest. "We would like to ask for directions." he asked. "You see, we're tourists and we're looking for a place where we can have a good time." continued the smallest of the three. "We're going to said place. If you want to go you can follow us." answered Puck confidently. "Thanks." replied the man in the middle. Finn swore he saw weird smiles in their faces.

They continued walking again but were interrupted by a muffled scream. Finn and Artie turned around to see their three companions being roughed up by the "tourists". Puck was putting up a fight but Mike and Sam had pieces of cloth shoved in their mouths. Finn was about to jump into action but was stopped immediately by an iron fist slamming unto his back. Everything went black after that.

"Load 'em into the van." said the large one as he carried Artie on his shoulder. "Wait until they see what's in store for them." he said as they all cackled.


	2. Home Sweet Home

I do not own Glee or its characters.

Artie woke up at the sound of the radio loudly playing. It was playing "Firework" by Katy Perry. That was Tina's favorite song. He pondered about her as his head was still throbbing from pain.

"I must have been hit hard." he whispered to himself. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't (they were tied up of course). He decided to look at his surroundings. They were in a crummy van, and he was stuffed in the backseat with the rest of the guys.

"We haven't had a catch in weeks!" Artie heard one of the men excitedly speak. "Can you imagine how much dough we'd get from the ransom?" said the man speaking as if he were the devil himself. "But who says we can't keep them a little longer?" snorted one of them. Artie panicked. Somehow he isn't excited as before when he learned he could have sex.

As Artie was thinking to himself, Don't Stop Believing started drowning out the music from the radio. Oh shit. It's Finn's phone.

"Let me get that." said the man who seemed to be the nearest to Finn. He took the phone out of his pocket and read the name of the caller.

"Rachel Berry?" announced the man. "It must be his girlfriend." said one man mockingly. "Answer it." ordered the one who seemed to be driving.

"Hello?" asked the man in a dumb tone, imitating Finn. "Yes. This is not Finn. He's a little tied up at the moment. Who am I? I.." the man was cut off by the guy next to him as he snatched the phone and disconnected it. "To much information.." said the phone snatcher.

"What did you get?" asked the one driving. "Nothing except the fact that she's indeed his girlfriend." answered the nameless guy. "She and his mommy can expect a little phone call later. Asking for a little in exchange for him." the other nameless guy said. Poor Rachel, as much as Artie gets irritated by her diva antics she will get her fragile heart broken when she hears the news. He glances upon his companions and sees that no one is still awake besides him.

"Hey we're home!" shouted the driver as the car suddenly stopped. "Park inside so no one can see us." added the guy near them. When he heard the sound of a garage door slamming Artie closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

After a while he felt a pair of strong hands grab him and carry him. He was soon slammed unto a chair. He peeked to see his surroundings and was surprised to see a perfectly ordinary living room. He saw all the other guys were also forced unto chairs and were put into a semi-circle formation.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauties!" said the man loudly but in vain. He grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and yelled into his lifeless face, commanding him to wake up. It didn't wake Sam up but he saw Mike's and Puck's eyes groggily opening. He saw Puck scanning his surroundings looking really pissed. "Where the fuck am I?" he said as he leaped from his chair and tried to tackle the larger man with his hands bound . He was easily beaten however and slammed back to the chair.

"Get me some more rope!" he said angrily as he held Puck by the face. "You're a feisty one aren't you?" he maniacally inquired. The other men handed him more rope after a while. "Make yourselves useful and tie the boys to their chairs." he commanded. This guy was clearly the leader. The other guy approached Artie and tied his body to the chair. He was completely immobile, his legs unable to move and all.

"Because of this boy here." the man said pointing to Puck. He continued, "These boys are going to learn a lesson in respect." He said sadistically. He took some cloth out of his pocket and handed them to his minions. "Blindfold them and grab one." he said. Of course the smallest one went for Artie first and blindfolded him. Once again everything was black.


End file.
